Situaciones Inevitables
by MissIlum
Summary: Albert decide que Ben no puede seguir en el mundo sin experimentar las emociones que él le hace sentir, por lo que los lleva a una situación inevitable. (Relación H/H) (Mención de Mpreg [?]) (Ilvermorny)


**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus derivados pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, WB, y cualquier otra empresa, etc., que haya comprado sus derechos (?)**

 **Advertencias: Relación h/h, por lo que si no te gusta, por favor, no la leas.**

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto "¡Nos vamos a Ilvermorny!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

1

Albert está leyendo _El Profeta Internacional,_ mi mal humor incrementa conforme veo la mirada ilusionada de _mi jodido novio, mío, Harry Potter._ Sí, él parece tener un crush con ese tipo de Gran Bretaña ¡JODER! Que yo estoy aquí a pocos centímetros de él queriendo llamar su atención, incluso luzco el uniforme de Quidditch, Pukwudgie se enfrenta a Wampus y mi uniforme no puede lucir mejor ¿Por qué, joder, no levantas la mirada de ese estúpido periódico?

Espero al menos dos minutos más antes de arrastrar la silla y ponerme en pie, le doy una mirada airada al salir de la biblioteca, me importa tres kilos de mierda de hipogrifo si quiere o necesita algo, estuve al menos quince minutos esperando que saliera de ese estúpido periódico basura y no lo hizo, cómo si ese tal Harry Potter fuera la gran cosa. Suelto un bufido al llegar a mi habitación y tomar la escoba misma que casi se resbala de mis dedos.

Unos brazos en mi cintura me hacen tensarme, es Albert, nadie más se atrevería a llegar tan lejos como tocarme y menos conociendo a mi estúpido novio celoso y posesivo.

— ¿Qué quieres Albert? Tengo que irme al campo, podemos dejar esto para después.

Me deshice de sus brazos y caminé hacía la puerta que casi se cierra en mi nariz, aprieto tanto la mandíbula que comienza a dolerme.

—Honestamente, Albert, no tengo tiempo para esto ahora, tengo que ir a motivar al equipo, así que abre la maldita puerta.

Niega un par de veces y la abriría yo de no ser porque el muy engreído modificó el hechizo para cerrar puertas, sólo él puede levantar el maldito hechizo porque no ha querido decirme el contra hechizo, es molesto a niveles desorbitantes.

—No la voy a abrir y me importa una mierda lo que tengas que hacer, no voy a dejar que te subas a la maldita escoba enojado. ¿O es que ya olvidaste lo que pasó la última vez que lo hiciste, Ben? Fuiste tan temerario que terminaste con una pierna rota además de un par de costillas.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, no estaría tan molesto si me hubiera hecho caso cuando _él fue quien me llamó._ Además de que se la ha pasado admirando las proezas de Potter, cómo si no tuviera novio, suspirando por cada rincón del colegio. Incluso cuando nos permitieron ir al pequeño pueblo de los nomaj. Una vez al mes nos permiten ir al pueblo y él se la pasó hablando de lo que sucede en Gran Bretaña, no fue capaz de dejarlo de lado para tener nuestra cita como es debido.

Los dientes me rechinan y ya ni siquiera me importa el partido, lo único que está en mi mente es el ponerlo a cuatro y follarlo sin contemplaciones, ni prepararlo, ni lubricante ni todo el juego que le gusta antes del sexo, nada de eso, no lo merece. Así como tampoco merece mi pene, por lo que quedara restringido el sexo, no más sexo para Albert.

Se sienta en la orilla de la cama, sus brazos detrás de él, sosteniéndolo para que esté sentado, su mirada es paciente y casi puedo escuchar como llaman a mi reemplazo para el juego, todos saben qué si algo se le mete en la cabeza a mi novio, no me dejará hasta que yo coopere con él, al igual que saben que me importa una mierda cualquier cosa que no sea el mismo Albert y mis estudios.

—Eres un maldito hipócrita, Bert. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste diciéndome que no te hacía caso por estar practicando? ¡¿Cuánto?!

Se levantó y me aventó contra la pared haciéndome cerrar los ojos por el dolor que se instaló en mi espalda baja, metió una pierna entre las mías y mordió fuerte mi labio.

—Y tú eres un maldito idiota ¿Qué se siente, Ben? Y no lo hice por tus estúpidas prácticas, lo hice porque gran parte del tiempo estuviste hablando de lo fabuloso que es Chase con la escoba ¡JÓDANSE! ¿Sabes que muchos se estaban burlando? ¡EN MI PROPIA CARA! Idiotas, como si no fuera suficiente que mi novio alabe a otro chico.

De acuerdo, tiene razón, fue estúpido de mi parte decir eso, me parece que Chase es bueno en el Quidditch, debí utilizar esas palabras y no "Es bueno con la escoba", es de conocimiento público que Bert y yo somos versátiles, en más de una ocasión puede que nos vieran teniendo relaciones y no porque lo hiciéramos en cualquier lugar, pero cualquier idiota se cree con el derecho de entrar sin tocar justo cuando olvidamos poner los hechizos.

—En mi defensa fue una sola vez la que utilicé esas palabras, fue un error monumental que esa vez fuera en el comedor, lo siento, Bert, no pretendía que...

—Cállate, que no te bastó con eso, además, redujiste nuestras sesiones de sexo y ya no me dejabas enterrarme en ti ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¡Jódete, Benjamín! Tuve que recurrir a mi mano para poder pasar por esa temporada. ¡Nunca me dejaste en un jodido celo! ¡IDIOTA!

Tuve que cerrar los ojos para no ver su expresión herida, él no me dijo que su celo se adelantó, mi calendario indica que era en una semana más y lo peor de todo es que no puedo enojarme porque no me avisara, tenía razón en estar molesto conmigo.

—Bert, lo siento, de verdad. Siento no haber estado ahí para ti, por no cuidarte como prometí hacerlo, amor.

Abrí los ojos y vi su expresión, todo su rostro está completamente rojo, su cabello castaño esta revuelto y tiene la mirada desenfocada, una gota de sudor corre por un lado de su cara, sus labios son una fina línea, mi mirada va por todo su cuerpo, tratando de saber que va mal.

Hasta que mis ojos se detienen en su entrepierna, su pene está por completo duro, debe dolerle la presión que hace la tela sobre él.

—Idiota, ahora hiciste que el celo regresara y solo quiero atacarte, comerte a besos y dejar que me folles.

No esperó a que dijera algo, se acercó a mi comenzando a quitarse la ropa, fue bastante rápido al hacerlo, yo solo conseguí quitarme las protecciones, hizo un mohín al verme con tanta ropa.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

—Joder, Ben, apresúrate, necesito tu pene, esto comienza a doler demasiado.

Sus celos son de los peores, intentamos con varios medimagos, intentando averiguar porque él sufría tanto cuando no estaba con su pareja.

Nos dejamos caer en la cama, él sobre mí, sus piernas a cada lado de mi cadera, frota su pene contra el mío y lo único que quiero es que se deje de malditos juegos y descienda sobre mi pene, es tan sencillo. Tanto que toma mi pene y lo rodea por completo, se acomoda de la mejor forma y deja que la cabeza pase su apretado anillo, su esfínter está tan apretado como siempre, pero esta vez parece darme la bienvenida dejando que mi miembro se adentre con facilidad.

—Jesús, ahmm, Ben, por Merlín, arrgh, espera un poco.

Mis manos en su cintura dejan de moverse al tiempo que mi miembro está completamente dentro, ambos contenemos la respiración los segundos que tarda en acostumbrarse a la invasión.

Ϟ

Estamos acostados, él aún sobre mí, ni siquiera ha querido sacar mi pene de su culo, al parecer el dolor e incomodidad desaparecen si estamos así, en completo contacto.

—No me tomé la posición para evitar embarazos, Ben.

Se escucha calmado y no me puedo preocupar lo suficiente por eso cuando una imagen de nuestro bebé aparece en mi mente y hace que cualquier otro pensamiento palidezca, quiero eso y no importa que seamos muy jóvenes, Albert nunca me dejara y yo a él menos ¿Por qué no empezar desde ahora?

* * *

 ** _Aclaraciones: Sí, Albert es un veela o mitad veela, a esta version de veela le integré un poco de el omegaverse, siempre he querido hacer un fanfic con temática omega pero no se que tanto les gustaría, ahr, en fin, lamento la tardanza y perdonen cualquier falta ortográfica, acentuación y todo eso._**

 ** _#AllTheLove_**


End file.
